We Belong Together
by Lovelybutterfly17
Summary: Robin leaves and Starfire is depressed. Cute story. We belong Together by Mariah Carey. Enjoy and please review.


Hey my peeps...well heres anyother story Teen Titans...this one is very sad and tragic.

Disclamier:Sadly I don't own the Teen Titans or the song We Belong Together by Mariah Carey but I do own this story.

Now on with the show.

O...by the way this story is my point of view

We Belong Together...

_Flashbacks_

**Lyrics**

It's been 3 years since the Teen Titans spilt up and 6 years since they saw eachother after they broke up. Raven moved in with Starfire in a apartment her and BB were dating for about 2 years now. Cyborg has been married to Bubblebee for 4 years and were doing great. But a alien we alll know and love...Starfire wasn't doing so good but who would be good after barely 1 month the love of her llife walked out on her and moved away. Yea she was depressed but too depressed...Raven was worried so one day she decided to ask her.

Raven was walking by Starfires room hearing her cry and sobb like every other day...but this day she decided to be a good friend and step insie her room. She sowly opened the door and there she saw her best friend kneeling on her bed crying her heart out over a picture of her and Robin hugging.

She placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Star...you ok?" she asked

Starfire looked up at her with endless tears leaving her eyes.

"No...how he do this to me?...if only he knew".

"Am sure he know how much you love him and he probably has a good explaination for this" Raven said trying to make sense of the situation.

"That the thing Raven...he doesn't know I love him" she said wiping her years "Am such an idiot its my fault that he left...I deserve this..I had a chance to tell him and stop him from leaving but I was being stupid" she sobbed

**_Sweet love, yeah yeah  
I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing,  
I was stupid, I was foolish i was lying to myself  
I couldn't of fathomed that I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything.  
I've never felt_**

"Star?...what do you mean you had the chance on telling him?...you mean?...YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM!". Raven yelled not beliving what her friend just said.

Starfire shook her head

Raven grabbed a chair and sat down

"Ok tell me what happend" Raven siad

Starfire nodded her head.

**The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Or what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby_  
_**

"Ok well is started when we saw eachother again after 6 years and well he asked me if I wanted go eat and catch up and I said yes"

_They entered a simple but still classy resturant. Robin a.k.a Richard was wearing black pants with a dressy white shirt. Starfire a.k.a Kori was wearing a strapless black dress that came down just above the knee and her hair was half up and very curly. The waiter sat them down and took their order._

_"What will the lady have?" the waiter asked _

_''I'll have the special with a leminade" Kori responded_

_"Excellent choice and the gentlmen?" he glared towards him._

_"Same please but with Nes'Tea"_

_"Well done...your food will be here shortly" the waiter said as he took the menus and slowly walked away._

_"Thank you" they both said._

_"You look beautiful tonight" Richard said_

_''Like always" he said in a whisper_

_"What was that?" Kori blushed when asking the akward question._

_"Nothing...you look beautiful" he said while blushing _

_Soon after the got their food and they talked about their lives and also talked about their past memories with the Teen Titans. Kori mentioned about living with Raven and also updated him on the rest of the titans lives._

_"Wow...BB and Raven dating and Cy married to Bubblebee didn't see those two coming.'' Richard siad in shock._

_"Well thats what happens when you dont keep in touch with friends...even best friends" Kori said in a sadden tone._

**When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place   
there ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together**

_Richard frowned_

_"Its not that I didn't want to..its just my life...am partnered with Batman again..I really don't really have a life" he said trying to make her understand._

_"Its ok..I don't need explainations" she responed_

_"Maybe we should" Richard suggested_

_"Yea''_

_Kori signed_

_They got into his car and turned the radio on so their wouldn't be silence the whole way. But a whole bunch of sad and love songs kept coming on so Richard figured silence is better then listening to that crap._

_**I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
"If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart  
**_

_"Robin talk to me..please...just--" she was cut off by him._

_"What happend to us Star?" He asked_

_"What do you mean?" she questioned back_

_**I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things, Cryin tryin  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby**_

_"How did we grow so far apart and ...out of...love?" he said afarid of hearing a anwser._

_"Beacuse you left...now I don't who you are" she said fighting back her tears._

_The car stopped in front of Starfires apartment. She got out not able to fight back her tears any longer so..she let them out. She put her back facing him._

_"Am leaving tomoorow..Star" he said_

_"When will you come back?"she said afarid of the response_

_"Theres nothing back to come too...anymore"he said_

_"Goodluck..."she said_

_He was shocked by her response. _

_"Yea..goodbye..Kori"he said as he drove off_

_"She turned to see the car slowly dissapear into the night"_

_She Cried herself to sleep since that night._

She dried her tears.

"And that was it...he left" she said waiting for Raven to responed

"Star am sorry..am sure everything will work out" she responeded

"Everyone said we belong together but I guess they were wrong" she said with a light smile

Raven smiled back

_**When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
When there ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together baby**_

_DING DONG_

_Raven stood up._

_"I better get that" she said as she left the room._

_"STARFIRE! it's for you and trust me it's important._

_She got up and who could be more important then Robin. She left the room but when she saw the person at the door she was in shock.The person who was more important then Robin was Richard. He stood there with a smile and his suitcase next to him in the ground._

_"I'll be at BB's" Raven said as she quickly left the room_

_There was silence until he spoke._

_"Star...am that same kid that fell inlove with you..and your that same girl I fell inlove with''._

_Starfire just ran to him and hugged him to check if it was a dream and it wasn't the love of her life came back and he loved her. She looked at his crystal blue eyes._

_"Shut up" she said in a smile_

_"What?"he smirked_

_"Just shut and kiss me" she said_

_And thats what he did. He kissed her.They had a romantic kiss knowing they belonged together._

_**When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together**_

_THE END_

_BY:StarxRob4ever_

**Well thats it...tell me what you think.Please no flames.**

_**  
**_


End file.
